As Long As It Takes
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Waiting was already something she was accustomed to and she always thought that it would lead to nothing until she came back by mere chance and they met each other once again. Good things come to those who wait, after all or maybe not. AU


**A/N: **This is my first ever Bleach story so please take it easy on me, ok? Hope you like it. (^0^)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters for that matter.

* * *

><p>Patience they say is a virtue and that good things come to those who wait but she thought otherwise. Within the recesses of her heart, she wanted to curse those people who made that saying known.<p>

They were absolutely stupid and she's sure that whoever those people were, have never experienced the hardships and pain that came along with waiting.

Rukia can say this because for almost all her life she's been doing it. Waiting and waiting; that's all she does and now she's getting tired of it because she knew that no matter how long she waits, her deepest wish will never be granted.

Even if she's staring at her one love and is currently married to him, her one and only dream can never come true because the love that she's been craving for as long as she could remember was already given to someone else a long, long time ago.

Even though they were bound together for life and by law, her husband's heart will forever be out of her grasp. She knew this even before she married and until now she knew it was still the same.

Even if her husband utters words of love,' she knew it wasn't true because every night, Rukia would see him looking at the picture of his first love with pain and regret in his eyes.

And even though he gives her everything she wants and more, Rukia knew deep inside that he was only doing it out of guilt. Guilt, that he's bound himself to her yet doesn't love her.

The both of them knew that they've bound themselves together without the blessing of love surrounding their marriage. Her husband's heart was already captured by another even before he said 'I do' and Rukia's heart was already given to him long before the both of them became best of friends.

The life they were living was painful and they were well aware of that. But Rukia was thankful that her husband was faithful to her. He's never cheated on her and never showed signs of any deeds of adultery.

"Thank you for everything." Rukia smiled softly as she caressed Ichigo's cheek. She'll definitely miss this. Seeing her husband's face every morning and the heart-warming smiles he always gives her though the scowls were what she was more accustomed to. Tears welled up and flowed down her face as she thought of this.

She knew that this would be the last time she would see him. Ichigo has suffered enough and in spite of that he always took care of her as much as he could. Even to the point that he'd forgo his own health for her well-being._Just like before. _Just like before when they were younger.

Where he took her out of the confines of her hardened shell having been honed into the perfect woman her clan expects her to be. Where he made himself known in her darkened world filled with chains and binds that even showing her expressions was forbidden and judged without question.

"You're just too kind, Ichigo, much too kind." Rukia leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly on the sleeping male's soft ones. She pulled away soon after as she wiped the remnants of the tears grazing her cheeks.

It's time for her to let Ichigo be. She's tied her husband to her for too long. Being married for five years, she believes it's enough. It was the best five years of her life even though most of it was of pretence.

She couldn't ask for more but deep inside she knew; it will never be enough. Deep inside, she's still longing and craving for so much more and that's more than enough reason for her to do this.

"I'm selfish and I know you deserve so much better, Ichigo. That's why I have to let you go..." Tears flowed down once again, harder and seemingly endless as she stared at her husband's peaceful sleeping face.

She covered her face as silent sobs wracked her petite frame, trying valiantly to keep silent. She can't let him know of what she's about to do. Ichigo really was too beautiful and too good to be true. She knew this from then 'till now. People often misunderstood him but he never cared.

He lived life the way he wanted and never let people get him down. That one personality of his made him acceptable in their clan though some were still adamant for him to change and his orange hair to be dyed.

Yet he stayed the same, going at his own pace, walking on his own chosen path. He was who he is but Ichigo doesn't love her and that's why she needed to do this.

It's time to repay Ichigo for everything he's done for her. She can't bear seeing her husband suffering and in pain any longer. She knew that Ichigo only stays married to her out of obligation and the years of friendship they've been through.

Rukia can't do this to him and she can't do this to herself. Everything needs to end now while she still could because she knew that the more she stayed with Ichigo, the harder it would be for her to let go.

She's prepared and taken care of everything already. The divorce papers where she had her lawyer made a month ago were now signed and sitting innocently on their desk waiting for Ichigo's signature and after that, it's all settled.

They would be both free from each other and can do whatever they want. She made sure their lawyer, Ichimaru Gin, had everything covered once she left. He promised to update her once he did.

Ichigo would be more than happy to know this and even though it hurts, she's still doing it. She'll do anything to make him happy. She's been doing it for almost all her life so what's the difference if she continued doing it for life?

Sometimes she wonders if she's a masochist. Rukia laughed bitterly to herself. _Maybe, I am. _If this wasn't such a serious matter, she'd be laughing amusedly.

Ichigo was known to be a narcissist at times. Wouldn't they make a funny couple? _A masochist and a narcissist, what an odd combination._

Rukia shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of such unimportant things. She sighed as she turned to the side slightly. _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

Her siblings were already informed of this and she's glad that they understood her situation. Though her brother-in-law wanted to 'talk' to Ichigo, she knew he'll do something she wouldn't want.

Even Ichigo's parents knew. At first, they were angry but after crying her heart out and kneeling in front of them while telling them everything; they eventually gave in and let her be.

She owes them a lot and in spite of what she's about to do, they still accept her as their own and that no matter what, she'll always be a part of their family and no one can replace that.

Rukia sighed and wiped her tears. She glanced at the wall clock; it read 11 pm. She needs to leave now lest she risks being left behind. Her flight was at 1 am after all.

She's been preparing this plan of hers for a year already and her migration papers to London were finalized just yesterday.

All was set and the property distribution was already settled. Ichigo would be receiving most of her assets once the divorce papers were signed.

She doesn't need all those things: the money, business enterprises, and everything that she owns. Their family was rich after all, well, Ichigo's family was too but that's beside the point.

She wanted to be able to repay her caring husband for all he gave her and this is the last way she could think of. She's already given Ichigo her love, body, and soul. The material properties she owned would just complete everything.

Rukia leaned forward once again and kissed Ichigo one more time before standing up and turning away. She walked towards the door and went out.

She took another fleeting glance at her beloved husband and murmured words she knew that she will never be able to utter once again before closing the door as quietly as she could.

"I love you, Ichigo. I always have and I always will."

Her last words muttered softly, only the silent wind bore witness to them, before stepping into the chauffeur waiting for her. She looked back at their beautiful home filled with their memories and a tear dropped as she was brought farther and farther away.

She stared still until their beloved mansion was out of sight leaving her a crying mess once again leaving everything behind. Leaving him ignorant and innocent on their bed, sleeping his fatigue away while she tried to compose herself in their chauffeur, running away and out of his life forever.

_May you always be happy, Ichigo..._

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Interesting? Boring? Comments, suggestions, and critiques are all equally welcomed! I need to know what you think of this, haha! :) No flames though, ok?<strong> So don't forget to<strong> **R&R!**


End file.
